


Techno-Organic

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Mini Projects [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Character Death, Dark, Dark Character, Death, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mad Science, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Experiments, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: "Stand down, Lethality! Corporal, no!"Both watched me as I stood up to them, putting myself in harms way to allow the others a chance to escape."Doctor, I believe it is you who needs to stand DOWN!""Corporal, stand down." Lethality hissed, walking past a put out male to stand directly in front of me. "Doctor. Do you really believe we listen to you?""No and I never did. I just... I just want the others to live.""They'll die eventually. Why not put them out of their misery." It was a statement and he flicked his hand for Corporal to restrain me. I struggled, kicking and writhing as the other walked over and his claws sank deep into Julia's back as she screamed. No... Julia...(BEING REWRITTEN)





	1. Show And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was rewritten on the 4th January 2018.

"Look at the teeth on this techno!"

"Look at its scars!"

"It's in a cage. A machine solely for our use and purpose."

"A jump in bioengineering. Our creation."

The comments and more were haphazardly thrown around by investors as they watched through the glass, impressed about their part in playing God. I for one was not impressed with playing God. It wasn't ethical or moral. And previous labs had failed to keep in androids. Just normal, everyday androids. Granted there had been a malfunction in the algorithms but still.

However, this techno and the others in this facility had been implanted with living organism DNA into their mechanical genome. This included two human technos. Over my time here, I've noticed that even the animal based ones have been able to communicate with us and the others. They had feelings, a mind of their own. And yet they were trapped here by us.

"Doctor, You're being quiet,"

Julia  wonderful assistant and wife to my brother, noted.

"It's nothing."

She gave me a look of sympathy.

"Hayden... It's Specimen 15 isn't it?"

"Julia, darling, stop prying please."

Not being one to enjoy sharing my thoughts on that particular one, I turned my attention to the watching group at the window. I lifted an eyebrow at one of the other scientists as he hadn't spoken many words this entire time. He was new here - I have yet to give him the proper briefing on this facility - and hadn't seen Specimen 7 before. Or any others for that matter.

To his credit, 7 was behaving quite well to the verbal barbs. It didn't take long for his temper to flare usually; his scars were proof of that.

Now 15 however, was a different matter entirely. He seemed the most aware, the most... human. Yes, he and 20 were the only two with human DNA but even 20 didn't have that aura surrounding him. 15 was calm, collected and always seemed to know your next move even if you didn't. He even remembered things like full names, or inconsequential things, and even where he had a test and what for, even if he wasn't specifically told what test. If it wasn't for his specific number permanently burned into his neck he would pass as a smart, quick learning adult human.

He was manipulative as well. Very manipulative. For that reason only me, Julia and the technician Tyrone ever saw him; sometimes I would allow the newest scientist to test their metal against him in a battle of wits or to show them the dangers of this project, as much as I detest it. While he wasn't a senseless killer, he had the capacity to kill.

"Julia."

She hummed at me, showing I had gained her attention.

"Who's the new guy?"

"Connor O'Ryan. Graduate student. Some say he's a daddy's boy because he is Mr O'Ryan's son."

She dropped some papers into my arms, updates on the maintenance checks done by Tyrone, before walking to the access door of the 'exhibit' room, beckoning two security guards to follow her in. Connor and the others shifted closer to the glass to watch as if the glass would magically disappear. They wouldn't want that, trust me.

Shifting the papers until they were nestled under my armpit, I moved from where I was at the back to station myself to the left of the glass to oversee the extraction of 7 - I should really put in a request to name them or just go ahead anyway - to allow the investors to see 15 and 20 and their interactions.

The dynamic between 15 and any other specimen was strange; 15 realised that the best way to gain leadership was cunning and firm commands, not brutality. Because of his fairness, the others registered him as the leader or _alpha_ in the words of the Specimens.

Now I know that I said that only Julia, Tyrone and I interacted with him but the investors wanted to see what they were paying for. And it would be best to keep them happy.

20 - how I hate the numbers so much...  - growled behind his muzzle as he was escorted into the room and the door closed behind him. The locks on the cuffs disengaged, freeing his hands. He tore his muzzle off, baring slightly sharp teeth at us.

"Again with the muzzle!"

He snarled, static revealing his anger. We'd noticed that static clouds their speech a little when they're upset or feeling certain things. Until further (dear God) testing, I inwardly cringed, no one said they had emotions, just responded to things.

There were gasps of surprise when 15 walked in without cuffs or a muzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few_ _months_ _before_

  
I hated it. All of it. It was bad enough that we had animal techno-organics but now they wanted to add human techno-organics too?! They wanted the 15th techno to have human DNA spliced into its mechanical genome. No, I can't be a part of it.

Julia walked in, holding a cup of green tea.  
"Thank you, Julia," I hummed, needing it. "Here, read what the company want to do now."  
I kept the anger out of my voice. There was no need to rage at Julia. She nearly spat out her mocha, coughing.

Julia placed the papers down on the desk, shaking with her coughing fit. I stood to help her but she held her hand up. "They-" She cleared her throat. "They can't do that. I mean, Clause 13C states no human testing can go on here."

I sighed. "Do techno-organics really count as human testing?"

She shook her head after some thought with a soft frown on her face. That answered my question. Picking up the cursed paper, I finished reading the report.

It would minimise the number of techno-organics to 20, with 15 and 20 being the human ones. That was what was planned anyway. 15 would be a civilian model and 20 a military model, as a tester for which model had the most flaws. If both had the same amount, they would go onto further testing and treat them like humans for a while, and then robots. To see which brought the best results. A memory wipe of them would be commenced afterwards and they would be shown to the government. The government would take them for more extensive testing and give the company their decision.

I grimaced, leaving my tea alone because this plan left a bad taste in my mouth. It was inhumane, as was this whole facility. At least, I had improved the 'quarters' of the 14 current technos. It's the least I could do. When 15 arrives, I will make sure he or she is treated like the others. With respect.


End file.
